The Rise of Darth Imperius
by SaurusRock625
Summary: A year after Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof have to go away forever, Timmy finds himself falling into a deep depression. With one rule-free wish, he transports himself to another world to start anew. Watch as he rises through the ranks to become the most powerful Sith Lord in the galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

_**I got this idea after reading a few Fairly OddParents stories. I've tried to write Fairly OddParents stories before, but with no success. Hopefully, this time will be different. I hope you all enjoy the story.**_

_***I don't own Fairly OddParents or Star Wars: The Old Republic!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

"I wish Vicky had a fish head!" = Regular Speech

'_Oh great! The wand not working 'PBBLPT!' noise!' = Thoughts_

"**May the Force be with you." = Someone Yelling**

* * *

_**Leaving Home! The Tomb of Ajunta Pall!**_

* * *

Fifteen year old Timmy Turner sighed as he leaned down against his desk. He was in the middle of a homework assignment given to him by his new teacher in High School, Mister Cocker. But unlike the Elementary School teacher that Timmy used to know, Denzil Crocker, this particular member of the Crocker family, Denzil's second cousin twice removed, is totally sane. He doesn't believe in things like Genies, Fairies, leprechauns, or anything of the supernatural. And unlike Denzil, his cousin's ear isn't located on his neck, he doesn't have a hunch, and his nose is smaller.

But Timmy's mind isn't focused on his work. It's focused on the three people who are no longer in his life. His Fairy Godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, and his Fairy Godbrother, Poof. The three of them had to go away forever when Timmy turned fourteen after stopping Denzil from unleashing an unspeakable evil that would have destroyed both the human world, the Fairies, Anti Fairies, Pixies, hell just about every single magical species out there, sentient or otherwise.

With quite a bit of effort on their part, Timmy and his fairies were able to not only stop Denzil's crazy scheme, but also get the guy locked away in a funny farm where he's unable to torment children or chase after fairies ever again. But unfortunately for him, this is where things took a turn for the worst.

Once the clock struck twelve and signalled the arrival of Timmy's fourteenth birthday, Jorgen Von Strangle, toughest fairy in the universe, arrived bearing the news of Timmy now being too old for fairies. However, due to his many actions in saving the entire universe multiple times, the Fairy High Council deemed that Timmy shall be allowed to keep his memories of Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof and all of the misadventures he's had with them. After a tearful goodbye and spending one last birthday together, Timmy's Fairy Godparents left their godchild forever. As stated in Da Rulez.

But Timmy's misery didn't end there.

His parents became more and more neglectful to the point where they're never even around anymore, and don't even remember his real name. They usually call him things like Tommy, Talula, Terrence, or even Lawrence if they're not even trying. Which is usually all the time. Not to mention that Timmy's evil babysitter, Vicky (Plants scream and die in the background at the mention of her name) has become even more cruel and sadistic to the point where her very presence became toxic to the strange insect that turns people evil when it bites them. It was forced to flee and find a new host for its own safety and Timmy hasn't seen it since. Though there are strange reports coming in West Dimmsdale that some people are beginning to act strangely out of character.

On top of that, Timmy's friends have all gone their own separate ways.

After much practice and some lessons from his extended family, Chester redeemed the name of McBadbat and has joined a pro Baseball team. Word is he'll be competing in the next game. He even got his braces removed a few months after joining. Hopefully, nothing happens that forces him to get braces again.

A.J has skipped several grades and is now in College hoping to major in the scientific fields. And with his high intellect, it's most likely that he will succeed.

Sanjay has dropped out of school and enlisted in the military at his stepfather's recommendation, and is currently at Boot Camp undergoing military training. Though with all the training he's already gotten beforehand, he's likely to breeze through it.

And Elmer has finally gotten his boil removed and is excelling in art classes. Word on the street is he may be the next greatest artist since the likes of Donatello, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael, and Vincent Van Go.

Even Vicky's little sister, Tootie, his biggest and only stalker, has finally moved on and is currently pursuing a member of the chess club at high school. He never thought he'd say this, but he kind of misses her crazy and unwanted advances. At least when Tootie was pursuing him, he still felt wanted.

Timmy sighed and ran his rand through his now shorter hair, having gotten it cut so he wouldn't look so childish anymore. He just can't focus on his work anymore. Not with all of these depressing thoughts swimming through his mind. Timmy reached into his shirt and removed a shining star attached to a golden chain. A gift from the Fairy High Council upon his fairies leaving forever. They said that it's made from the core of a wishing star. In the case of an emergency, he can use the star pendant to make one and only one rule-free wish. But they had it keyed to his specific DNA pattern so that there wouldn't be another Fairyversary Muffin incident.

Not that he blames them. After A.J's monkey, Bippy, made apes the dominant species of the planet, and Denzil Crocker used its magic to take over the world after capturing Wanda, they have the right to be cautious.

He looked towards his laptop computer, a gift from his parents after they remembered his fourteenth birthday and deemed him responsible enough for a personal computer, then back to the wishing pendant. Deciding that this homework is unimportant, Timmy took a blank sheet of lined paper and wrote down a note that told the readers everything he needed to tell them. After doing this, he walked over to his laptop and turned it on. Thankfully, Vicky isn't here to babysit this week since his parents wanted to save a little money and decided not to have Vicky babysitting him every time they went out.

This being one of those times.

Logging on to his laptop, Timmy quickly opened up a game that he recently downloaded. Star Wars: The Old Republic. He quickly designed his character and silently made his wish. As his body began to glow, Timmy said two words that ring change for the entire universe.

"Goodbye… forever!"

Timmy's body was converted into energy and sent through the screen of his game as he began to experience everything that was about to happen to his created character. His new life is about to begin. And looking towards Timmy's note, we can see exactly what it is he has written down. All in neat cursive writing that was achieved through many years of constant practice.

'_Dear Turners,'_

'_If you're reading this, then that means you've finally remembered that you have a son and checked up on me for the first time in a long time. It wouldn't be the first time that you've ignored me in favor of hanging out with all of your adult friends or just wanting to spend time with each other. Now, normally, I would berate you with harsh words in regards to your behavior, especially with how you always leave me with an evil babysitter like Vicky. (If you need proof of her being an evil babysitter, look under my bed. There's a secret panel there that contains a briefcase full of evidence to back up my claims gathered over the past five years.) But I won't. My words would be wasted on you two.'_

'_But my point is that I have decided to leave this sham of a life behind and start anew in a whole new world, Aladdin reference not intended, far away from you two and the other people who have contributed to my ever growing depression and misery in some way. Don't bother to come looking for me, because you'll never, ever find me! __**EVER!**_'

'_Sincerely, Timmy Turner.'_

'_P.S., Mister Turner, you absolutely suck at building and fixing things! I mean, there's a reason why bike and car frames are made of titanium instead of wood and why people don't make electric sundials! Jesus Christ almighty, read a manual for once, why don't ya!'_

And now that we have read his letter, I believe it's time we look and see just how Timmy is doing now.

* * *

_**Timmy's POV.**_

* * *

"Alright you bunch or wretches! Move along, single file! Move it, slaves!"

I grinned as I arrived on the Sith Planet, Korriban, with a fresh shipment of slaves. It's a brand new life for me and I intend to make the absolute most of it. From the memories I'm getting from my new body, I'm a nineteen year old young man who was born and raised as a slave in the Empire when it was discovered that I am strong in the Force. So at the request of a 'Lord Zash', I have been freed from slavery with a few others and brought to Korriban to take part in the trials. I'm a member of the Sith Species and proud of it.

As I walked out of the shuttle, I took a moment to get a feel for my new surroundings. Old statues of ancient Sith were erected during a time of conquering. Back when the Sith Academy was first built. The red sands are soaked with the blood of fallen Sith and acolytes who have come before me, but I have no intention of failing. I sighed calmly as I felt the warmth of Korriban's sun shining down on my now red skin. My short, black hair was slicked back to keep it out of my face, and my piercing yellow eyes took in everything.

I scowled as I was broken from my musings when I felt someone shove their way past me. Another Sith Pureblood with a serious attitude. He gave me a glance and arrogantly looked forward with his nose upturned like some sort of prissy, rich snob. Hmph! Little shitstain oughta watch his back, because red skin means nothing to me around here! I mean, come on, my own skin is redder than is! If anything, this guy's pink! I saw him walk to the Overseer, a man named Harkun, who gave my fellow acolyte a smile and a nod as he saw him on his way.

I can just tell that this guy is going to be nothing but trouble for me. And ever since Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and I stopped Crocker from rendering all creation nothing more than forgotten history, I hate it when I'm right.

Bah, I've wasted enough time as it is. I casually walked towards where the other slaves were gathered. It looks like Harkun is breifing them all on something, but I paid him no mind as I strolled up to the group.

"Ah, the last one to arrive is finally here. I hope you don't think you're special. It would be a shame if freedom went to your head, or if you somehow got the idea you didn't need to pass your trials to become Sith." Harkun all but growled at me. "Lord Zash has given me the task of sifting through you refuse to find one worthy of becoming her apprentice, and I intend to do just that."

I smirked at Harkun. He doesn't scare me with his funny little bit of face paint, his ugly face, or his even uglier beard that he obviously stole from a goat and glued to his chin. I crossed my arms and offered a little quip just to get on his nerves.

"Please don't get all sentimental on us, we've only just met."

"I won't." Harkun growled at me before dismissing the other acolytes. "Now the rest of you gutter trash already know your trial. Get going while I bring our latecomer up to speed."

While the rest of the acolytes went on their way, Vibroblades at the ready, the only girl in the group stopped to talk to me for a moment. Looking at her, I have to say she's even more beautiful than that popular girl in my class, Trixie, who I used to have a crush on. Her neck length red hair and blue eyes are simply captivating, and she has womanly curves in all the right places. Her face has a little bit of scarring on one side, but it seems to only add to her beauty in my book.

"Watch your back, friend. And don't worry. It'll be alright. He can't kill us all." she said as she offered me a warning.

"Thanks. That means a lot coming from a beautiful girl." I replied as I tried flirting with her.

And amazingly enough, it seems to have worked as she giggled a little at my line.

"You're cute." she said. "Just… watch you don't get yourself killed."

As she walked off to complete her trials, Harkun turned his attention to me as he gave me my own trial. One which I think is the same one he gave to the others. Though I really can't be sure.

"Now, slave, for your trial. There's a hermit named Spindrall who lives in the tomb of Ajunta Pall in the Valley of the Dark Lords. Spindrall's a lunatic, but Lord Zash sees him as some kind of prophet. Once you find him, he will test you." Harkun explained.

I gained a bloodthirsty glint in my eyes and showed off my pearly whites in a grin as my hand twitched towards the weapon on my back. A Vibroblade just like everyone else's.

"The more challenging, the better."

"But there - You know your task. But in case you forgot, I'll say it again. Spindrall lives in the tomb of Ajunta Pall in the Valley of the Dark Lords. Don't keep Spindrall waiting, Slave." Harkun said.

I merely nodded as he walked away. I was about to be on my way towards the tomb when I felt something underneath my tunic. Feeling around my neck, I discovered a familiar gold chain. Curiosity getting the better of me, I gently pulled the chain and pulled out what looks like a pocket watch. But when I opened it up, it revealed that it was actually a locket. One that has a picture of myself with Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof during our last birthday together. All four of us were smiling, Cosmo had a little facepaint on his chin, Poof was wearing a colorful party hat, and Wanda was laughing as some bits of cake fell off her face from when she tripped and fell face first in a slice of it. I was also laughing in the picture, just savoring the happy moment between me and my god family.

Closing the locket, I carefully tucked it back underneath my tunic and made my way towards the Valley of the Dark Lords. Look out world, there's a new Sith in town, and his name is Timmy! But if you must, then call me Timothy. Timmy sounds too childish at my current physical age.

Oh well, I'm sure my brain will eventually catch up with my body.

As I came upon the tomb, I found myself nearly laughing at how obvious the entrance to the tomb really is. They might as well paint a sign that says 'Tomb of Ajunta Pall: Beware of K'lor'slug. TURN BACK, STUPID!' and stick it right above the entrance. Still, I'm not about to let these things make a meal of me! So as the first K'lor'slug attacked me, I struck it down quite easily with a downward slash from my Vibroblade.

"One down, hundreds more to go." I quipped.

As I descended down the stairs into the tomb, I came across an odd sight. Imperial soldiers were fighting off K'lor'slugs from behind a barricade of sorts. Some are dead, others are injured, but one of them was approaching me. He has well-groomed black hair, and lighter skin around his eyes from wearing goggles.

"Excuse me, acolyte. Sergeant Cormun. Fifth infantry company. Korriban Regiment. Can I - can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Speak freely, Sergeant" I said.

I'm actually curious about what he has to say, so I'll go easy on the man. Besides, he looks like he needs some help, and this might be beneficial to me somehow.

"Thank you. You're one of the slaves Harkun brought in on the last transport, right? Here to prove yourself to the bloodthirsty overseers?" Cormun asked.

"Yes. That's me, alright."

No sense in lying to the man.

"Well then, here's your chance to not only show off for the overseers, but to start building ties to the Imperial military as well." Cormun said as he explained the situation. "I'm here commanding a hard target mission to eliminate K'lor'slugs in this tomb. They're horrific things… mouths bigger than your head. I've lost three squads of good men fighting them. They come in packs, they just - they'll swallow a man whole."

"If you're trying to deter me, it won't work" I warned the man.

"Understood. I was hoping you could assist my operation while you're in there. The damn K'lor'slugs breed so fast there's no way to wipe them out conventionally, so we started targeting their egg chambers. They went insane! We managed to get explosives to all of the egg chambers, but the K'lor'slugs were all over us before we could detonate them." Cormun explained.

I grinned at the prospect of bloodying my weapon once again, even if it is against a bunch of simple creatures such as these K'lor'slugs. My choice is a clear one.

"Sounds like you could use some help." I said. "Have your men remain here to provide cover. I'll finish them off."

"Don't underestimate those K'lor'slugs, My Lord, they're… they're smarter than they look." Cormun warned.

While he and his men stayed behind the barricade, I drew my Vibroblade and charged it up as I followed the directions to the egg chambers that the Sergeant provided me with. Along the way, I picked up a datapad detailing a mission to eliminate looters in the tomb who were stealing Sith Artifacts. This could help me further develop ties to the imperial military as well as maybe dim my newfound sense of bloodlust.

Oh, speaking of bloodlust, it looks like I've found the chamber where the explosives were planted. Right in the middle of a huge chamber filled almost to the brim with eggs double the size of ostrich eggs and covered in a green, veiny substance. And guarding the eggs were five small K'lor'slugs, likely hatchlings, and a larger K'lor'slug with a red carapace.

Time to go to work.

Releasing a war cry, I charged at the beasts and quickly killed off the smaller K'lor'slugs before making my way to the larger one. This one was much tougher than the hatchlings as my Vibroblade did hardly any damage. So after dodging a strike from the beast's talons, I shot it with a burst of Force Lightning. The K'lor'slug roared in pain as it was electrocuted before falling over, dead and charred black.

With the beasts slain, I holstered my Vibroblade and pressed the button on the detonator. I walked out of the chamber as it started beeping, and after silently counting down from five... kaBOOM! The explosives went off and destroyed ever egg in the chamber, and caused the ceiling to collapse on top of them while effectively sealing off the chamber from the rest of the tomb.

"Well, that takes care of that."

I quickly jogged back to the entrance of the tomb to see Sergeant Cormun getting his surviving troops all patched up. Nice to see that they're going to make it.

"I heard the explosion when you set off the charges. Outstanding, sir." Cormun praised.

I nodded in thanks before heading on my way. I'm certainly glad that that's taken care of. As I continued on my way through the tomb, killing many looters along the way and recovering the stolen Sith Artifacts, it dawned on me that I have no idea where Spindrall is supposed to be in this big, stone maze of a tomb. I was about to curse out Harkun when I noticed one particular room. It looked like a sacrificial chamber to me. Inside are six acolytes who seem to be practicing their saber and Force abilities on training dummies, and at the top of the altar is an old man in brown sith robes.

I climbed up the steps to this altar and cleared my throat to get the man's attention.

"Slave. Welcome to my humble hole." the man, Spindrall, said as he rose to his feet and turned to face me. "You are here for your trial, yes? Learn the ways of the Sith from a doddering old man in a tomb. And hopefully to return to your master with the mark of my approval."

Feeling a little snarky, and still needing a way to vent out my frustrations, I decided to be a little snarky with this man.

"No, actually, I just thought that this would be a good place to get some fresh air."

Spindrall was clearly not amused by my comment.

"Do you take me for a fool? No one comes into these tombs for the sheer pleasure of it - not even me." Spindrall turned around and gestured to the tomb itself. "No, they come for power, because they sense that these tombs hold secrets of the dark side."

I myself looked around and suddenly became even more aware of the true significance of these tombs. And here I thought the Sith were just burying their dead in a manner similar to the Egyptians back on Earth. But clearly, I've been proven wrong.

"And they do - but before you can learn them, you must pass a trial of blood. Survive this, and I will teach you what I know."

I pondered Spindrall's words as I walked back down the stairs. What does he mean by Trial of Blood? I got my answer when I saw the six acolytes surround me and prepare themselves for combat. Narrowing my eyes, my hands began to subtly crackle with Force Lightning. I quickly thrusted my arms out and blasted the first two acolytes before they could even draw their weapons. They were dead before they knew what hit them.

Sensing oncoming danger, I quickly drew my Vibroblade and blocked a strike from one acolyte, deflecting as I ducked a strike from another and performed a sweep kick to throw him off balance. With one of my foes down, I quickly decapitated him before he could recover and then rounded to deflect another, rather sloppy, downward slash from the fourth acolyte. Reacting fast given the current situation, I stabbed him through the head, killing him instantly, and kicked him off before using my blade to deflect the blasts of Force Lightning coming from the remaining two acolytes.

And when I was ready, I charged at the two as they were charging up a stronger Force Lightning based attack, and sliced their hands clean off before shocking them to death with my own Force Lightning. With the battle finally over, I sheathed my weapon and made my way back up to the altar where Spindrall awaited with a rather, dare he say it, proud smile on his face.

"Excellent. These former acolytes wanted nothing more than to earn their second chance for glory by killing you and taking your place." Spindrall said as he rose to his feet and faced me once again. "But your desire proved stronger, and their blood became the mantle of your victory - well done. But you are not Sith yet."

Spindrall placed his hands behind his back and began to pace about as he recited what I thought to be a poem. Is this really the time or place for poetry? It was always one of my weakest subjects in English class back in Dimmsdale.

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, power. Through power, victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. This is the Sith code. Commit it to your heart, and you will have the strength to crush your enemies. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord. I understand."

And I truly did.

"Good. Then go. Return to Harkun and nurture your hatred for him. And use your fear of him to grow stronger."

I silently scoffed at what Spindrall had said. Me? Fear an idiot like Harkun? As if!

"He may raise his fist to strike," Spindrall said breaking me from my thoughts. "But it is Lord Zash who determines if and where the blow will land."

"How do you know Harkun and Lord Zash?" I asked in genuine curiosity.

"Both of them have been through here in my time, and they have gone their separate paths since." Spindrall explained. "Now go! Leave me to my rest."

He turned around and knelt at the sacrificial altar to meditate more. I simply bowed in respect to the old man and started making my way out of the tomb. I can already tell that this is the beginning of a grand adventure.

* * *

_*****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

_**Timmy's Character Redesign**_

_**Species: Sith Pureblood**_

_**Body Type: 1 (Light Build)**_

_**Head: Type 7**_

_**Scars: Type 1 (No scars)**_

_**Complexion: Type 1 (Unmarred)**_

_**Eye Color: Type 7 (Yellow)**_

_**Jewelry: Type 1 (None)**_

_**Hair: Type 21**_

_**Hair Color: Type 7 (Jet Black)**_

_**Skin Color: Type 5 (Vibrant Red)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_***I don't own The Fairly OddParents or Star Wars: The Old Republic!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"I wish Vicky had a fish head!" = Regular Speech

'_Oh great! The wand not working 'PBBLPT!' noise!' = Someone's Thoughts_

"**May the Force be with you." = Someone Yelling**

* * *

_**The Sith Academy! Trial of Interrogation!**_

* * *

_*****Third Person POV.*****_

* * *

It didn't take Timmy too long to find his way out of the tomb of Ajunta Pall. In his pocket is a stone carving given to him by Spindrall after his trial, which likely is meant to represent the mark of his approval. The only way he'll know is when he gives it to Harkun. Since the other acolytes got a head start, it's more than likely he'll be the last one to show up again. Not that he really cares. He's always been known to be fashionably late to certain events. Though he does wish his old friend, Mark Chaang, an alien from Ukopotamia, was here to see all of this. He'd surely love all of the death and destruction that the Sith bring about wherever they go.

Although, probably not.

First things first, though, he has to speak with Captain Rikel about the looters in the tomb, and return the Sith Artifacts that were stolen. He wasn't too hard to find, simply standing around in what looks like a small merchant bazaar.

"I have taken care of your problem with the looters in the tomb." Timmy said as he handed the man the artifacts.

"Ah. Then I'll assume my men are dead. Even so, you have done us a great service. Their loss is your gain, I suppose." said the Captain.

"I am most grateful." Timmy said.

And he really was.

"Yes sir."

With his work done, Timmy made his way up the ramp to the Sith Academy. The building itself is imposing, to say the least, and he can feel pure dark side energy radiating from inside the structure. But as he walked through the entrance, he was stopped by a man with well-groomed black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. He was wearing traditional robes of a Sith Inquisitor, but holds about as much arrogance as Harkun.

"You must be one of the slaves Harkun brought in. It's easy to see why he was so horrified." the man said. "Regardless, I am Assistant Overseer Markan, and I come bearing a message from Lord Zash to all new acolytes currently under Harkun's tutelage. All new acolytes are to learn martial skills as well as finish their trials. Though, why anyone thinks you can be taught is beyond me."

Timmy just crossed his arms as he glared at the man. He can sense that Markan is only just barely as strong as Harkun in the ways of the Force. He can tell that this guy is no real threat. So he decided to give a little quip.

"I hope my instructors are a bit more learned than you."

"Someone with a bit less pull, you mean?" Markan asked before scoffing . "Not for all the credits in the world. You will find the academy's instructors in the library. Hurry, and try not to embarrass your betters."

Timmy didn't like the guy's attitude, so he grabbed him in a Force Choke and levitated him a few feet off the ground, catching the attention of several members of the Academy. Teachers and new acolytes alike. They watched with interest, but they didn't think any deaths were going to occur just yet. With Markan still clawing at his throat, barely able to breathe, Timmy brought him just a smidge closer as his eyes practically glowed with hate.

"You know something, Markan? I had a teacher like you once. Someone who always put me down for the littlest of things. Who always seemed to target me for no apparent reason. But I'm telling you now - I am no longer a slave! And I will not tolerate anyone treating me as such! Not you! Not one of the academy's many overseers! And most certainly not that bastard Harkun! Your life is literally in my hands now, and you should just be lucky that I don't decide to kill you!"

Timmy smirked as a rather devious idea entered his mind.

"However…"

He slowly reared back his foot…

"...That doesn't mean I won't cause any physical harm."

...And slammed it right between Markan's legs as hard as he could! As he released the man from the Force Choke, Markan made a sound of "Oooooooohhhh!" as he crumpled to the ground clutching his genitals, his voice seeming to rise by several octaves. Timmy simply walked away as the witnesses laughed at the arrogant man's misfortune. The overseers tried to hide their mirth with little success while the acolytes were just outright rolling on the floor laughing their asses off.

One of the overseers in particular, a female Sith Pureblood of average build with crimson red skin, dark red hair done up neatly with a couple of curly bangs framing her face. Unlike Timmy, who has no facial growths, this woman has four bony growths. One above each eye where her eyebrows would be, and one on either side of her chin. She's wearing a red and white version of the standard Sith Warrior's armor.

"I really must thank you, Slave… no, acolyte." she said to Timmy as she approached him, correcting herself. "Markan is so much like that ugly fool, Harkun. Arrogant to the point of having a stick the size of one of the many statues on Korriban up his arse. It's not even funny anymore. What you did there was, in my opinion, the only way to truly humiliate him and knock him off his high horse."

Timmy nodded as he knows quite a few people from his old world that could do with a serious wakeup call.

"Thanks. I was simply doing what I thought needed to be done." Timmy said. "Would you please direct me to where the trainers are supposed to be? I'm afraid I have absolutely no idea where I'm going."

The woman laughed a bit at his blatant honesty. She finds his attitude to be a refreshing change from the ever present arrogance and pride that seems to be plaguing this academy.

"Of course. You will find the instructors up on the second floor of the academy. Simply go up those stairs and keep going straight as you reach the top. You'll find the library at the end of the hall." she explained. "Although, if I were you, I would go and see Overseer Harkun first. Just make a right hand turn as you come across the obelisk in the center of the main room."

"Thank you very much, miss…"

"Loun. Assistant Overseer Loun. I aid Overseer Tremel in the training of Sith Warriors here in the Academy. And I must say…"

Loun took Timmy's hand in hers and gave him a rather flirty grin and wink as she leaned in close.

"You are a worthy partner."

She released Timmy's hand and walked away to get some other work done, a subtle yet noticeable sway in her hips aimed in Timmy's direction. Timmy himself was speechless at her actions, and felt something in his palm. Opening his hand he found a folded piece of paper, which he didn't think people in this universe used anymore. Opening it, he found that it was a note.

'_If/when you complete your trials and become apprenticed to Lord Zash, call me. We'll do lunch.'_

'_-Assistant Overseer Loun.'_

And there was an arrow drawn next to her signature pointing to what must be her comm link number. Timmy couldn't help but grin as he carefully refolded the note and placed it in his pocket. After his own bad luck when it comes to girls, this is a rather refreshing experience.

'_I suppose I'm not so undesirable to the female populace after all. I just needed to stop trying to fit in with the rich/popular crowd.'_

And so, with his spirits high, he followed Loun's directions to Harkun's office. He's got trials to complete.

* * *

_*****Timmy's POV.*****_

* * *

"Ah, the last one. Always the latecomer." Harkun said as I strode in. "Now we can see what the hermit thinks of you slime."

We handed him the carvings we got from Spindrall and the overseer looked them over with a critical eye, obviously searching for some sort of difference in the carvings that would probably be a difference in Spindrall's opinion of us. When he hummed at one of the stone carvings, he looked towards the one female of our group.

"Acolyte Kory. Step forward, please." Harkun ordered.

I've got a bad feeling about this already. It's like the Force is giving me a warning.

"Y-Yes, Overseer." stuttered Kory as she stepped up.

It seems like she can sense whatever is about to happen as well.

"You are a weak, pathetic rodent and even a lunatic like Spindrall can see this." Kory looked ashamed at Harkun's words. "And that means…"

Oh no! Without missing a beat, I drew my Vibroblade and jumped in front of Kory just in time to block the blast of Force Lightning. I grit my teeth so hard they felt like they were gonna crack under the pressure as my weapon only served to act as a conductor for the lightning. But I wasn't about to let up. However, it seems as though Harkun has just realized that he's not shocking his intended target, and stopped his attack.

"Slave! What do you think you're doing?" barked Harkun.

I just laughed dryly as my weapon fell to pieces in my hands and fell to the floor. I myself sank to one knee, but I'll be alright. I've been shocked worse every time Poof burped when he was first born. A painful experience, but it seems to have given me a greater resistance to electric shocks and lightning based attacks.

"Yeah… What AM I doing?" I asked aloud as a rhetorical question. "Maybe I just don't like seeing you interfering in the trials by killing someone who already has so much untapped potential."

I rose to one knee as my yellow eyes hardened.

"Or maybe I see a bit of who I once was in this girl. All I know is that I won't allow you to kill her because you get off on it, Harkun!" I growled. "However, as this is the Sith Academy, and weakness is not something that is really tolerated here, I'll strike you a deal."

Despite his anger, Harkun kept himself from lashing out. Especially at the mention of a deal. And I don't know if I'm right or not, but something tells me that he's not normally a gambling man.

"I'm listening…" he said.

"I still need to go through all of my trials to become Sith. If I fail even one of these trials, then you are free to strike me down where I stand and I won't put up a struggle. You may even kill Kory if you so desire, should this happen."

Harkun seemed to mull over my offer. On one hand, he doesn't really like how I saved Kory like that, but on the other hand he'll be allowed to kill us both should I fail the trials. Seems like it'll kill two birds with one stone.

"Very well. You've got a deal." Harkun said.

We shook on it to seal the deal, and I took my place back among the other acolytes. Kory stayed as close to me as possible, seeming to feel safest in my presence. Not that I blame her after the stunt Harkun tried to pull.

"Meet our newcomer, Ffon Althe. This is real Sith strength, and he will tear you apart and crush your bones, slaves." Harkun said arrogantly. "Look on him!"

We all looked at this other Sith Pureblood in fancy Sith robes. Clearly Harkun, and possibly someone else, has high expectations for this guy.

"No connections left in the world but pure Sith blood! This - this is Lord Zash's future apprentice! Not filth like you!" Harkun declared.

And of course, I wanted to have some fun after his little stunt with trying to kill poor Kory. But not through being a smart alec this time.

"We'll see how tough he is out in the tombs. Alone. With just me and my blade for company." I said before glancing at my broken weapon.

Hey, even a broken weapon can be effective in the right circumstances.

"Step this way, slave. I want to speak to you privately." Harkun said seemingly unaffected by my words. "The rest of you get out of here. You know your trials. You too, Ffon. Spindrall awaits."

So Harkun's little pet hasn't even spoken to Spindrall yet. Wow, this guy is starting to remind me of Remy Bucksaplenty. An arrogant snob who got just about everything handed to him on a silver platter because of his money. Only this version is a lot more bloodthirsty. Still, I did as Harkun instructed and moved to stand in front of his desk while Kory chose to remain as close to me as possible.

"Now, listen to me. Spindrall is a lunatic. His approval means nothing. You are filth and you will die. Is that clear?" Harkun said.

No doubt trying to fill my mind with doubt. But I'm not one to be intimidated by this guy. Honestly, Jorgen is a lot scarier than this guy, and with good reason too. He's the toughest Fairy in the universe and has years of military training that makes him deadly in a fight.

"You think you scare me?" I challenged. "I've seen scarier things at flea markets. Like actual brains in glass jars. Or even parasitic leeches being held in captivity just waiting to break free, latch on to an unsuspecting victim, and drain them of every last ounce of blood in their veins."

"That's… oddly specific." Harkun said, no doubt disturbed by that imagery.

But he quickly recomposed himself.

"However, you're nothing. And don't you forget it. Now, your second trial: Lord Zash has requested a special trial for you, which you will no doubt fail. Go to Inquisitor Zyn in the jails. He will fill you in on the details, and most likely, hasten your demise. You may take Kory with you, if you so desire. It doesn't matter to me, as you both will, most likely die."

"Oh, don't count on my demise just yet, Harkun. I don't die easy." I said as I crossed my arms.

"Don't boast, slave." warned Harkun. "I don't want to see you again until you're back from the jails. That's all. Now, get out of here."

I didn't say anything in response. I just turned on my heel and walked out of Harkun's office while keeping Kory in front of me to protect her should Harkun try to pull a conniving sneak attack. Once we were out of earshot, Kory practically threw herself at me and buried her face in my chest. I heard her sobs as she said 'Thank you' over and over again. I just wrapped my arms around her and rubbed the distraught girl's back as I tried to comfort her.

"It's okay, it's okay. You're safe now." I said to her.

"I… I thought I was… was gonna…"

I just gently shushed Kory as I knew what she was going to say. To be honest, I wasn't sure if I would reach her in time when I acted. I don't even know what compelled me to do so. Maybe the Force was telling me that she is important to me somehow? I don't know, but I don't care for the reason right now.

After a few more minutes of crying, Kory broke the hug and wiped her tears away with her sleeves.

"I'm sorry… I…" Kory stuttered, seeming to feel ashamed of her earlier actions.

But I wasn't going to let her feel shame for crying after a near death experience.

"Hey, it's okay. Your reaction was a perfectly natural one, especially since you had a brush with death. But don't worry. I will help you tap into that untouched potential of yours and make you stronger." I said to her.

"What? Really?" she asked, seeming to not believe her ears.

"I swear upon the Force that I will do everything I can to make you one of the strongest Sith in existence."

Any doubts she had disappeared in that instant as she squealed and hugged me again. Swearing on the Force is the ultimate oath that any Force User can make. To break a Force Oath would mean instant death. I know. I've done my research. Slinging an arm over her shoulders, Kory and I began our walk to the jails after I asked a Dark Honor Guard for directions.

"You know something, Kory? I think that this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." I said.

"I agree with you… I'm sorry, uh, what's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Timothy. But just call me Timmy, everyone does."

"Well, Timmy, I'm certainly glad that I got to meet a guy like you." she said with a friendly smile that just makes her look downright adorable.

I just laughed and pat her on the back as we entered the jails. There we were met by an Inquisitor who is… well… for lack of a better term, fat. He's definitely getting on in years, with short gray hair and more defined wrinkles around his eyes and the corners of his mouth, but he's got strongly built limbs that give him an obese yet muscular appearance. On his eyes and around his mouth are reddish lines that are either tribal tattoos, or just plain makeup. I can't tell.

"Acolyte! You've arrived. And not a moment too soon." he said. "With a friend, I see."

I was deeply surprised to find this Sith's tone of voice to be kind and welcoming as opposed to angry, arrogant, or full of pride. Kory moved to hide behind me for fear of death, but Zyn simply chuckled.

"No need to worry, my dear, I'm not going to kill you. Like your friend here, I see much untapped potential in you. It would be a shame and a waste to kill you before it can be brought out." he assured which caused Kory to visibly relax. "Now, Acolyte, Harkun has given me very specific instructions. You were raised as a slave but must discard those traits and learn to control others. And I have just the task for that end."

Zyn pointed towards a part of the room where another acolyte was strapped to a metal torture table. Judging from the bruises and cuts, he's been through hell while in here.

"Meet this driveling excuse for an acolyte. He will be your victim." Zyn said.

The word victim didn't make me feel as uneasy as I thought it would. I guess I must have more rage to vent than I thought. Oh well. More fun for me, I suppose. Though, I can't help but ask…

"What's the situation here?"

"A short while ago, there was what we call an 'unauthorized murder' here in the academy. A rivalry among apprentices resulted in death." Zyn explained before he gave me my orders. "Interrogate him. Make him tell you who committed this crime at any cost."

I didn't even need to think before I gave my answer.

"I can absolutely do that."

"Excellent. Get to it then. I look forward to watching you work." Zyn said.

While Zyn and Kory watched from a distance, I walked to the acolyte and stood in front of him. The man grimaced in pain as he looked up at me. I can practically smell the fear wafting off of him like a decaying carcass about to be eaten by hyenas.

"Please, don't hurt me. I don't know anything." he said quickly.

A little too quickly if you ask me. I smirked as Force Lightning began to crackle within my hands.

"You don't even know why I'm here. To tell me that you don't know anything so quickly… that means you must know something. So tell me what it is." I said as I sent a wave of Force Lightning at him.

He screamed in agony as his body convulsed from the electricity. Of course, I was keeping my lightning at a low voltage. Just enough to cause pain, but not to kill. As I cut off the flow of Force Lightning, the weak acolyte started begging.

"Please. Don't do that again. I'll do anything…"

I just smirked evilly as my hands began to spark again.

"What shouldn't I do again? This?"

I sent another wave of Force Lightning, this time a higher voltage, making this worm scream in absolute agony. Once I ended it, he was far more willing to comply.

"STOP! Alright, I'll talk! He'll kill me, but I'll talk!" he said. "The murder is an apprentice named Essor Kayin. You have to protect me or he'll kill me."

I gave a sideways glance to Inquisitor Zyn. He seemed to see in my eyes what my intentions are and smirked as he gave a slight nod. I turned back to the acolyte and gathered more lightning within my hands. This first kill is going to be but one of many on my way to becoming Sith.

"Too bad for this Essor Kayin, he won't get that chance to kill you. Farewell, driveling worm!" I said as I shot off the highest voltage Force Lightning I could generate.

The effects were almost instantaneous. He screamed as he was electrified, but his screams were quickly silenced as he was charred black from the inside out. By the time I ended my attack, all that was left of the accused acolyte was a smoldering husk of skin, bones, and burnt cartilage.

Good riddance!

I went to report to Inquisitor Zyn and noted how he seems to be a little stressed. Maybe even a little bit disappointed. Did I not make the kill gory enough for him, or is it something else. He cut me off before I could utter a single syllable.

"You don't have to tell me - I heard the name loud and clear, though I sorely wish I hadn't: Essor Kayin. Kayin's master is a Dark Council member… I'd be a fool to oppose him." Zyn explained. "But anyway, your trial here is done. I will send my commendations to Overseer Harkun. You may return to him now."

"What are you going to do about the murderer?" I asked.

It seems unfair to me that the murderer will just get away scott free. Though if his master really is as high up in the political pecking order as he seems to be, then it seems unlikely that this guy will be punished for what he did.

"Nothing. Although the apprentice's master will need to be informed. It's not my business to dispense justice. Certainly not where the Dark Council is concerned." Zyn replied.

I have to admit, even if it doesn't seem fair, it is certainly a logical way of thinking.

"That makes a certain sense."

"I'm glad you think so." Zyn said. "It has been most pleasant watching you work, acolyte. Truly, I wish you the best of luck in your remaining trials."

I bowed in respect to Zyn, glad to have worked with someone like him. With my work here done, Kory and I walked out of the jails and to Harkun's office. I need to get myself a new weapon before my next trial since my Vibroblade was destroyed. Maybe a staff weapon. After all, that Vibroblade just didn't feel right in my hands when I used it.

* * *

_*****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

_**Okay, that's it for this chapter of The Fairly OddParents In: Star Wars The Old Republic! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, because I had a ton of fun writing it. Especially the part where Timmy kicked Markan in the nards for his comments. ^.^ Haha! You guys don't know how long I've wanted to do that in the game! Anyway, please don't forget to leave a review, feel free to like and follow the story if you so choose, and I'll see you all next update! Buh-Bye now!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_***I still don't own The Fairly OddParents, or Star Wars: The Old Republic!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"I wish Vicky had a fish head!" = Regular Speech

_'Oh great! The wand not working 'PBBLPT!' noise!' = Thoughts_

**"May the Force be with you." = Someone Yelling**

* * *

_**Parental Reactions**_

* * *

_*****Third Person POV. (Fairly OddParents Universe)*****_

* * *

It was nine o'clock by the time Timmy's parents got home from their day of having fun and they're still laughing about it. Timmy's mom is a woman of average height with brown hair, pale skin, and blue eyes, while Timmy's dad is a somewhat scrawny man with black hair, brown eyes, what looks like a double chin, and tan skin. Looking at the two, it's easy to see which of the two their son got his old looks from.

"Boy, that was some night, right Honey? A whole evening of dancing and fun with just the two of us." Timmy's Dad said.

"It's just too bad we had to exclude Tommy from this dance night. He would have love this." Timmy's Mom said as she felt a little guilty excluding her only child from so many fun things. "Come to think of it, I can't remember the last time we did something together as a family. Just the three of us."

"Nah, I'm sure he's fine. Lawrence is a strong, independent young man and can easily take care of himself. Even if we do hire Vicky to babysit him." Timmy's Dad said as he proved how he and his wife can't even remember their own son's name anymore. "But, if it'll make you feel better, we'll talk to our son and make plans to go on a camping trip this weekend. Just a whole weekend away from the stresses of the big city, just like when he was a ten year old Squirrely Scout."

Timmy's Mom brightened up considerably at this idea. She may not really remember much about her son anymore, but she does remember how much he used to love camping as a kid. And he was pretty good at it too.

"Oh, that's a great idea! Let's go tell him now!"

And so, the two blissfully unaware parents of Timmy Turner started up the stairs to their son's room to surprise him with a weekend camping trip.

"Oh, Bobby! We're home, and we have a surprise for you!" Timmy's Dad said in a sing-song voice.

They didn't even wait for a response as they opened the door with their eyes closed… only to gasp in shock and fear as they saw both the vacant room and the note on Timmy's desk. Right next to his now powerless laptop computer.

"Goodbye forever?!" gasped Timmy's Mom.

She picked up the note and she and her husband were quick to read it. They didn't pay attention to all of the details, but made a mental note of this evidence towards Vicky.

"HE'S GONE!" cried Timmy's Mom.

She broke down sobbing, not even stopping as her husband took the note and shoved her onto their son's bed.

"And he misspelled 'EVER!'. Oh, but he can spell Dinkleberg just fine." Timmy's Dad added, more concerned about the spelling and grammar.

But only for a moment as his wife's crying reached his ears. The normally oblivious man knelt down to put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"There, there, Honey. We'll find Timmy no matter what. He couldn't have gone too far and can't have been gone too long." he said reassuringly.

But unknown to the Turner parents, a certain ex-stalker heard their entire conversation through Timmy's open window. Tootie grew concerned immediately. True, she may no longer have any romantic feelings for the boy, but that doesn't mean she wants him out of her life forever. She was hoping that they could be friends but always kept her distance so as to not make things awkward between them. And she sees now that this was the wrong course of action.

"Timmy left forever? Without even saying goodbye?" she mumbled to herself.

Her eyes hardened behind her glasses as she became totally serious. She just knows that her mean, older sister is part of the reason he's gone and she won't stand for it. Tootie's just glad that Vicky moved out of the house when she turned twenty-one years old. Much less stress, fear, and torment for her and her parents.

Taking her phone out of her pocket, Tootie started dialing the numbers of all of Timmy's friends. If she's going to have any hope of finding Timmy and bringing him home, as well as perhaps getting Vicky fired and banned from ever babysitting ever again, she's going to need to pull out all the stops. Good thing she planned ahead for just such a contingency.

Back with Timmy's Mom and Dad, the distraught mother has finally calmed down enough to think rationally about this whole situation. So they quickly made their way to their car as they tried to come up with a plan to finding their son. One that, hopefully, won't blow up in their faces like so many other plans of theirs seem to do.

"Let's start by asking Timmy's friends if they know anything about why Timmy ran away. If there's anyone he would trust enough to confide in, it's them." Timmy's Dad suggested as he actually said something smart for once.

"Oh, if only there was somebody who knew for sure why Timmy ran away. Someone who would be willing to share with us his reasons." Timmy's Mom said in longing.

Suddenly, a paper airplane flew in through the car's open window and almost hit Mister Turner in the eye. He picked up the folded sheet of paper and opened it to reveal a letter. One that was made using cut-outs from various magazines so as not to reveal the identity of the sender through their handwriting.

_'If you want to know more about Vicky and why Timmy ran away, meet us at the Dimmsdale Multi-Parking Lot at 12:30 tonight. We have further evidence backing up your son's claims if you don't already believe the evidence that he's left behind.'_

_'-Signed, The Professor, Matter-Muncher, Private, Scarface, and…'_

"...Deep Toot?"

Timmy's Dad started to chuckle, struggling not to laugh his lungs out at the ridiculous codename this person chose. His wife just narrowed her eyes at him, clearly unamused. And this was enough to get him to stop laughing.

"What? I mean, 'Deep Toot'? Come on, that's hilarious." he said.

Right before another paper airplane flew in through the car window and lodged itself in his hair. Taking the folded sheet of paper, the Turner parents unfolded it to reveal another note. And like the last one, it's written using cut out letters from old magazines.

"'I'm not Vicky's sister.'?"

The Turner Parents shared a suspicious look upon receiving this bit of information. They may not be the brightest bulbs in the bunch, Mister Turner more so than his wife, but they're not that stupid. But if it means finding their son and bringing him home safe and sound, then they'll play along a little bit.

* * *

_*****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

_**Well, I cannot tell a lie. That's all for this chapter. But tune in next time for the next trial of Timmy Turner and his new companion, Kory.**_

_**Also, a fellow author known as Mace sheperd has posted his own Star Wars: The Old Republic story that features his own OC Sith Inquisitor. The story itself is titled "The Ascension of Clark Femur sith Lord", and I myself find it interesting. So if you haven't already, go ahead and check out his story. Leave reviews for him if you want to. Help him get his story off the ground.**_

_**And as always, if you enjoyed this chapter be sure to review it, and fav and follow my story if you so desire. And I'll see you all in my next update. Buh-Bye now!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_***I still don't own Fairly OddParents or Star Wars: The Old Republic!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"I wish Vicky had a fish head!"

'_Oh great! The wand not working 'PBBLPT!' noise!'_

"**May the Force be with you."**

* * *

_**Assigning the Second Trial & Training Begins**_

* * *

_**Timmy's POV.**_

* * *

As Kory and I walked back to Harkun's office after my trial with Inquisitor Zyn, I could sense her emotions through the Force. I can tell that she's uncomfortable with how I killed that acolyte who I interrogated in cold blood like that. And to be honest, I'm a little put off by this as well. I know that I let my passions guide me, but that was still the first time I've actually killed someone. At least, the first time I've ever tortured someone and then killed them in such a brutal manner. And to be honest, I feel kind of guilty about ending his life in such a brutal and agonizing manner like I did. But this is the way of the Sith. Kory needs to understand this if she is going to survive in such a harsh and unforgiving galaxy like this one.

So I stopped in the middle of the hall, causing Kory to almost bump into me. I think it's time the two of us have a little talk about what it truly means to be Sith.

"Kory. I know how you feel about the way I killed that acolyte."

Turning to face Kory, I see that she looks unsure of herself. And I can sense that she is doubting her ability to truly be Sith.

"To be perfectly honest with you, I'm not too proud of what I've done myself. That instance with the acolyte is not the first time I've taken a life, and it surely won't be the last." I said to her. "But I will be perfectly blunt with you, Kory, the life of a Sith is a harsh and unforgiving one. Among the Sith, it's the law of the jungle. The hunters and the hunted. Kill or be killed."

"I know, Timmy. And I understand that this is what it means to be Sith, but… I just can't help but think that the Sith have begun to act more like animals. And animals only ever hunt to survive, not just kill because they want to." Kory explained.

And in a way, I can see where she's coming from. Many of these Sith are sadistic and relish in the thought of killing off masses of living organisms while enslaving whole galaxies. Something I will need to remind Kory about, it seems.

"I understand how you feel, Kory. But what do you think this war is about?" I asked her honestly. "Those Jedi may believe in everlasting peace, but the Sith… The Sith know that the idea of eternal peace is a complete lie. They… WE… live for the glory of battle and conquest. And if the Emperor were to ever gain enough resources, he would begin another war. A war the likes of which would destroy whole planets and shatter galaxies until only one side remains!"

I looked right into Kory's eyes and could see the fear that still lies within those beautiful windows to the soul. She's afraid of going to war. Afraid of all the suffering that would be brought down upon the people of the entire universe should such a war ever be made real.

"I understand that you hate needless cruelty, Kory, but this is the way of the Sith. And if you wish to be a truly powerful Sith, then you must learn to discard your inhibitions and harness your passions to become truly powerful."

I gently lifted her chin so she was looking me in the eyes, as she had started looking down at her feet Midway through my advice, and gave her the most reassuring smile I could give.

"I swear, Kory, that I will help you become one of the most powerful Sith to ever live since the days of Tulak Hord himself. You have my word."

Kory smiled at me, as she seems to sense the truth in my words. I can see in her eyes that she's ready and willing to commit. The training will be harsh, and at times she may feel like she wants to quit, but I'll be there to catch her when she loses her balance and help her rise up when she falls. We both walk in a comfortable silence as we go to Harkun's office to report the success of my trial. But as we draw nearer, I can sense Kory beginning to be overwhelmed by her fear again.

Not that I blame her. I've had more near death experiences than most people my age. Or really, most people in general. But it wasn't all bad. I always had Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof to help me get through it. As we entered Harkun's office, myself being the last acolyte to arrive as usual, I subtly pushed Kory behind me and began using myself as a shield for her. I don't trust Harkun not to try and stab her in the back when she's not looking. And I'm not about to let it happen. But as I took my spot among the group, I noticed that there's one acolyte who's missing.

Harkun spoke up from his spot at his desk, speaking to us once again in that snide and condescending tone of his.

"Well, well, well. I had been looking forward to cutting another one of you down, but it looks like I'll be spared the trouble. Unsurprisingly, Niloc has gone missing. Also unsurprisingly, Ffon has completed his first trial. It's only a matter of time before he tramples you all underfoot." Harkun said as he once again praised his pet while putting the rest of us down.

"I'll tear you apart where you stand, slave! You, and your little slut!" Ffon declared as he clenched his fist in my direction.

His calling Kory by a derogatory term also sparked my own righteous anger as my fist clenched so tightly, it felt like I was going to tear into my palm with my own fingernails. But I was stopped from doing anything when Kory, in a rather bold move, took my free hand in her own and gave it a gentle squeeze. This was enough to calm me to the point of not attacking, but that doesn't mean that something's not going to happen if somebody insults Kory again!

After all, nobody calls my beautiful apprentice a slut and gets away with it!

Huh. Where did that come from?

"Patience, Ffon-an accident in the tombs is much more convincing." Harkun said as he stopped his pet from attacking. "Now the rest of you know your next task-go. I want to speak to Ffon and our latecomers."

The rest of the acolytes nodded and walked out of Harkun's office to possibly get some rest before beginning their trials. My internal clock tells me that there's still time before evening meal and rest, so I'll go train with Kory before beginning my next trial. But now, it's just four of us left here. Ffon, Harkun, Kory, and myself. As usual I kept Kory out of the direct line of fire in case Ffon or Harkun decided to attack. And I will defend her with my life.

"Now, slave-Zyn says you handled yourself expertly and as much as I find this difficult to believe, Lord Zash is satisfied with his evaluation. Undoubtedly, Zyn helped you in some way-but you will not have his help on the next trial." Harkun said to me with a growl before explaining the next trial. "Both you and Ffon will have trials of intellect-trials that test your ability to apply your understanding of the Force to solve problems."

"You don't expect a slave to be a match for me in intellect! I've been trained under the greatest teachers-"

Ffon certainly sounds insulted at the insinuation that I could possibly be anywhere as smart as him, but I know I'm stupid. I always got 'F's during most of my schooling in my old world before moving on to high school.

"Calm down, Ffon." Harkun said as he calmed his loyal attack dog. "I certainly do not expect this slave to be a match for you. That's why you will have separate trials. Which you will have three days to complete."

"Truly, your generosity astounds." I said with an eye roll.

"You're only digging your own grave." he said to me, seemingly unbothered by my quip. "Ffon, you will go to the library on the second floor of the academy and translate the following texts for Lord Zash."

Harkun handed a stack of datapads to Ffon who pocketed them as he accepted his task. A task that I feel is far too easy to really be called a trial. No wonder Ffon is so weak.

"Yes, overseer." Ffon said.

As the pink Sith Pureblood left the room, Harkun turned his attention to me and spoke in a dark and, what he thought to be, menacing tone of voice. Really, I've been more intimidated by the likes of Denzil Crocker, my old school bully, Francis, and even Jorgen Von Strangle. This guy's pathetic attempts to intimidate me only served to make me cross my arms as I looked at him with a raised eyeridge.

"Slave, deep in the ancient, monster-infested tomb of Marka Ragnos, there is a holocron filled with dark secrets and encased in a great stone monument. No one has figured out how to release the holocron from its stone prison in over a thousand years. You will bring this holocron to me, or you will die." Harkun instructed.

Smirking at the ugly man in front of me, I decided to vent a little more of my growing frustrations using him as the outlet.

"The more you make me hate you the stronger I become, Harkun. And one of these days, I'm going to be strong enough to crush you."

I felt Kory tense behind me as Harkun released a little bit of Force Pressure as a way to try and intimidate me. And while it certainly worked on poor, kind, gentle Kory, it didn't so much as make me twitch. If anything, it just made my nose a little itchy.

"You will never be strong enough, slave." Harkun growled. "You will bring back the holocron or hope that the spirit of Marka Ragnos himself returns to end your miserable existence. Now go! Your trial begins tomorrow morning!"

In response to his angry orders, I simply narrowed my eyes and flipped him the bird as Kory and I strode out of his office. Knowing we still have time before we needed to have our evening meal, Kory and I followed Loun's directions to the library where we found two Sith overseers who looked busy directing other acolytes. Taking a deep breath, I mentally prepared myself for the harsh training that is no doubt about to take place and strode over to the two while trying to keep an air of respect for the two Sith.

"Excuse me, overseers. But I was told that all new acolytes for Lord Zash were to come here for training." I said to them.

The first of them, a rather burly warrior of the Sith noticed me right away. I will admit that his stature combined with the raw power I sense from him have me a little intimidated. But at least he's calm right now. So long as I don't do anything to earn his ire, Kory and I will be okay. Mostly Kory.

"Ah, there you are. The one acolyte that everyone in the academy is talking about. More specifically how you verbally ripped Markan a new one before giving him a good, solid kick to his family jewels." the burly Sith said to me.

He released a booming laugh, catching me and Kory off guard as he clapped me on the back hard enough to make me stumble forward. Out of all the possible reactions I could have expected from such an intimidating man, especially in regards to that earlier incident, this was certainly the most unexpected. I mostly expected him to eviscerate me with his Lightsaber for my insolence towards a fully-fledged Sith, not to laugh at his fellow Sith's misfortune. Even though I sorely hope that I sterilized the man with that kick.

"Nicely done there, acolyte! I've been wanting to do that to him for years!" the man said with a boisterous laugh while his partner simply chuckled. "Pay no attention to him and his rather elitist remarks. He's been like that ever since he was an acolyte here at the academy. Anyway, I am Overseer Rance. I instruct acolytes on the ways of Lightsaber combat and how to strengthen themselves physically with the Force. This here is my partner, Overseer Samus. He teaches acolytes Force techniques such as the Force Lightning that you are so familiar with."

Rance raised an eyebrow as he noticed that I'm not holding a weapon.

"Where is your weapon, acolyte? Surely you didn't get all the way here using the Force alone, no matter how versatile it is." Rance inquired.

"Long story short, my weapon was destroyed when I saved Kory over there from being killed by Harkun. I sense great potential within her, and though she is a bit of a softie right now, with the proper guidance, she can become a truly formidable Sith." I answered honestly. "Besides, that Vibroblade didn't feel right in my hands whenever I used it in battle. I was going to get rid of it anyway."

Rance and Samus turned their gaze to Kory as they examined her and gauged her abilities in the Force. Kory gripped her upper arm and shuffled her feet as she grew nervous under the two teachers' calculative stares. It was almost the same as when she had to face Spindrall in the tomb.

"Yes-she indeed has power. With the proper training, I can see her becoming a powerful Sith indeed." Samus said.

Rance walked over to a weapon rack and pulled an Electro-Staff from the wall before tossing it to me. I caught and activated it, giving the weapon a few experimental twirls before nodding in satisfaction. It's perfect.

"At last, a pair of worthy disciples." Samus said.

"Indeed, old friend. Now, let us commence with these acolytes' tortu… er, training. Yes, training is what I meant to say." Rance said with a sadistic grin that sent shivers up mine and Kory's spines.

...Yeah, we are definitely in for a long and painful experience.

* * *

_*****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

_**Yeah, I know, this one's also a little on the short side as far as my chapters go, but I want to do several missions all at once in Timmy's next trial to make the next chapter a nice and long one. Hopefully it works out, and I have something more presentable to show you all.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_***I still don't own Fairly OddParents or Star Wars: The Old Republic!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"I wish Vicky had a fish head!" = Regular Speech

'_May the Force be with you.' = Someone's Thoughts_

"**Candy was better before! When it didn't make your face implode!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

_**Traitors & Tuk'ata's & Tombs, OH MY!**_

* * *

_**Timmy's POV.**_

* * *

Training with Lord Rance and Lord Samus was absolute murder! For at least two hours, Kory and I were drilled in all of the Lightsaber forms, especially those that involved a staff weapon like mine, while at the same time we were taught many new abilities that we could use with the Force. By the end of the training, we were so sore that EVERYTHING hurt! Our skin hurt, our eyes hurt, our hair hurt, the very sweat pouring down our bodies from training so much hurt so badly it felt like acid, even our uniforms hurt. After eating a light evening meal, we made our way to the dorms where we went to sleep. I took the couch while giving Kory the bed to sleep on.

The next day, we were still a little sore from our prior training, but we aren't about to let a few stiff muscles stop us from retrieving that holocron and passing Harkun's trial for us. After redressing in a set of new acolyte robes that were left for us with a note that read 'From a friend.', with myself changing in the lavatory to give Kory some much needed privacy, we exited the Sith Academy and started making our way to the Speeder Taxi service that will take us to the area where the tomb of Marka Ragnos is located.

But as we approached the platform, we saw a peculiar sight. Several acolytes seem to have been apprehended and are being held at gunpoint by Imperial Troopers. One operative, woman wearing the standard officer's uniform with a military buzz cut was scanning acolytes with some sort of handheld device that seems to be for something. But I don't know what as of yet.

"Stand and account for yourselves, acolytes. Let's see what you're made of." said an Inquisitor who is tall with a muscular build, black hair that's combed to the right, a small beard, and yellow eyes. "I look at you two, and I wonder… are you among the truly loyal, or do you hide treason in your hearts?"

"Who are you?" I asked genuinely confused.

Both by his approach and what he just asked.

"I am Inquisitor Arzanon, head of security here at the academy… and do not think you can so easily deflect my question." he replied as the female Intelligence Officer stood next to him. "Intelligence reports indicate this valley shelters traitors-acolytes who seek to destroy our emperor's carefully built order and replace it with their own weak-minded heresies."

"They hide among the faithful and obedient, but make no mistake-though they are small in number now, they will destroy us all, given the chance." said the Intelligence Officer.

"We've watched as the traitors scuttle about this valley and plot against us. We know their faces and their names. It is the Emperor's will that the sands of Korriban be slaked with the blood of these traitors. Prove your allegiance by executing them." Arzanon ordered.

Timmy thought about this. While it's true that there's really no tolerance for traitors in any military, there could be another way to stop these heretics. But surprisingly, before he could answer, Kory spoke up and said something that will get them more involved in this conflict than anything else.

"It will be a great honor to serve you, my lord." Kory said with a bow.

"And in serving me, you serve the Emperor. Remember that as both of you exterminate those vermin in the valley." Arzanon said.

The Intelligence Officer took a spare device like the one she was using earlier out of her pocket and handed it to Kory, whom I was still staring at with surprise. Though it went unnoticed by the Inquisitor or the Officer.

"Here. This device will provide you with the means of identifying the traitors. Eliminate enough of them to prove your loyalty, then return to Inquisitor Arzanon." she instructed.

"I will be watching your progress with great interest. Go now. See that the Emperor's will be done." Arzanon ordered.

We bowed in response and trekked down into the valley where these traitorous acolytes are supposedly hiding out. Once I was sure we were out of earshot, I asked Kory my big question.

"So why'd you do it? Why decide to kill these traitors for the Inquisitor when I know that you hate violence?"

"Mostly to get that guy off our backs. If we refused to kill these rogue acolytes for him, he'd no doubt do everything in his power to impede our progress in our trials and keep us from becoming Sith. By killing these rogue acolytes we will at least be able to get him off our backs so our trials can progress smoothly. Besides that, if there really are traitors hiding here on Korriban, it will be essential that we get rid of them before they grow strong enough and great enough in number to pose a serious threat." Kory explained.

With a smile I patted Kory on the back at her plan.

"And this is why you're the smart one between the two of us. You provide the brains in our missions, I back you up by providing the muscle." I said to her. "Smart, strong, and beautiful. A combination that suits you quite well, Kory."

I felt my companion stop abruptly and saw that she was blushing as red as her hair with a look of shock and surprise. But why would she be blushing like that? Wait a minute…

"I said the beautiful part out loud, didn't I?"

Kory just nodded, confirming my suspicions.

**"Dammit!" **I yelled at my slip-up.

Kory laughed as she found my reaction humorous, causing me to sulk at how easy it is for her to get a laugh out of my own slip-ups. Grumbling as I crossed my arms, I focused on identifying the traitors as we got back to our mission. Fortunately for us, a group of four traitors, the number that we need to kill to prove our loyalty, is hanging out by a few statues making idle conversation as they continued to plot. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance. These guys aren't very bright discussing something such as plans to overthrow the Empire out in the open where just about anyone can overhear them.

Kory and I looked at each other and nodded. It's time to see the results of our training with Rance and Samus. We drew our weapons and got ready to fight.

"Okay Kory, you take the two on the right, I'll take the two on the left." I instructed.

Kory smirked at me as she started building up energy for a Force Jump.

"Loser buys the drinks after this trial is complete!" she challenged.

And I smirked at her enthusiasm. Enthusiasm befitting a Sith Warrior.

"That's the spirit!"

Kory steeled her resolve, as she's never killed a human before. Sure, a small hill's worth of beast and robot corpses, but this will be her first kill of sentient organisms. Human flesh and blood. And yet, I can sense that she's not willing to back down. It seems my little pep talk yesterday helped her somewhat.

Kory bent her knees, preparing to pounce with the ferocity of a jungle cat. And when she was ready…

She charged with a mighty roar!

The traitorous acolytes were caught completely off guard as Kory leapt at them with a Force Jump and stabbed one of them clean through the heart. An instant kill. She quickly kicked the corpse off her blade and engaged in blade to blade combat with the other acolyte. Right after using the Force to call the Vibroblade from the acolyte she killed to her hand, of course. The other two surviving acolytes tried to help their ally, but I stopped them by firing a jolt of Force Lightning that stopped them in their tracks by paralyzing them.

"Sorry, bubs. But your fight is with me!" I declared as I ran at them.

Then I used a new move that Rance taught me for the use of my Electro-Staff-Lacerate. Spinning on the balls of my feet in a sweeping motion, I slashed at the two acolytes from the legs up. It didn't kill them, but the two are now struggling to stay on their feet from the gaping wounds on their legs. And they're having a harder time fighting back since I also managed to cut their arms.

I easily blocked their now slower strikes before deflecting what would be their final attack as I slit their throats with the ends of my staff. Either Kory and I have gotten too strong for our own good, or these guys were just plain weak. Oh, and speaking of Kory, it seems like she's just finished off her final enemy as proven by the headless body laying at her feet and the bloody weapons in her hands. But she's shaking like a leaf with tears silently streaming down her cheeks. She's clearly in shock over what she's done. Not that I blame her. Though I hide it well, it never gets any easier to take the life of another sentient being. I just sheathed my staff and brought Kory into a one armed hug knowing that right now she needs a shoulder to cry on.

"There, there, Kory. All will be well. Killing other sentient beings does not ever get easier, but let me ask you… did you enjoy killing them?" I asked.

Upon seeing her shake her head no, I looked into her eyes with a gentle, reassuring smile.

"Then you are not the monster that you portray yourself to be. A monster never regrets taking the life of another. And as long as you don't grow to enjoy killing others, you shall never become a monster. Do you understand?"

Kory nodded and smiled as she dried her tears with her sleeves. She sheathed both Vibroblades across her back in an X-formation and already seems to feel a lot better. I can sense it in the Force.

"That's my girl." I said with a smile of my own. "Come along. We'd best not keep Inquisitor Arzanon waiting."

We walked with a purpose back to the Taxi Pad where Inquisitor Arzanon met us with a proud smile of his own. He must feel that he was right to place his trust in us.

"I watched you deal with those traitors. Well done. Both of you. That was an impressive display of loyalty." Arzanon congratulated as he gave me and Kory a couple of credit chips and badges with the mark of the empire engraved on them. "Take this reward as a token of the Emperor's favor… and wear those badges. They mark you as defenders of our empire. You may resume your trials."

Kory and I accepted our reward and badges with a nod of thanks, proud to have been of service to the continued safety of the empire and its people.

"Stay vigilant. Our enemies lurk where you least expect them." the Imperial Officer offered as a warning.

We gave Arzanon and the Intelligence Officer a bow of respect as we left for the taxi pad and took a taxi to the lower wilds where the tomb of Marka Ragnos is located. Upon arrival we found ourselves at what appears to be a research camp. Hound-like creatures with visible fangs jutting out of the lower lip and a distinct underbite. I was scratching my head wondering just why anyone would want to capture these things. They certainly don't look domesticated, so they can't possibly be being sold as pets.

That's when Kory and I noticed one of the creatures on an operating table, its head mutilated as it was just freshly dissected. And turning to greet us as we walked closer, is a man in Sith Warrior armor with gray hair, a beard, red eyes, and an obese yet muscular appearance not unlike Inquisitor Zyn.

"A couple of fresh, young acolytes come to view my experiments. Good. I am Lord Renning, and I am the head scientist here at this makeshift laboratory. I trust the sight of a messy operating table doesn't disturb you."

In truth, it disturbs us a little because of the prominent smell of dried blood and decaying flesh. No doubt these guys just dumped the corpses of these animals just outside the area to be picked off by scavengers.

"What are you doing, exactly?" Kory asked as she examined the freshly dissected carcass.

"Understanding the Force's will demands that we seek answers everywhere. Even inside a beast itself." Lord Renning explained. "This used to be a Tuk'ata-the hound like creatures infesting Korriban's tombs. On the surface, nothing special. But I alone can see this creature is an expression of pure dark side energy-aggression made manifest."

Kory and I looked at each other and I know that we're thinking the same thing. This guy has totally lost his marbles. But we decided to just play along with the delusional man. Time to put those acting lessons from my elementary school days to some good use.

"Amazing. How did you learn this?" I asked with an exaggerated gasp.

Not that Lord Crazy-I mean, Lord Renning, noticed.

"The Force told me so. It speaks to me." he answered. "The Force is alive. It expresses its will in the physical world. This Tuk'ata was one such form."

Well, he's right about the Force being alive, at least. But I really doubt that these Tuk'ata are an extension of its will. If that were the truth, then these creatures would be using the Force themselves. Even if only in a passive manner. Still, we need more information about what Renning is doing and have to play along just a little longer. Maybe we can find a way to expose him for the fraud he is.

And I can sense it. Kory has the same idea. I guess the old saying 'great minds think alike' holds some truth.

"Am I correct in assuming that we are another one of these forms?" Kory asked.

Lord Renning grinned at Kory and said "At last, somebody who truly understands as I do! Yes, Sith are the highest manifestation of the Force's will. I've dissected hundreds of Tuk'ata, forging a direct connection to the dark side. Each beast I examine advances me toward perfect unity."

Somehow, Kory and I doubt that. I swear, this guy's worse than Crocker ever was back in the day. At least he was right all along about fairies existing. It's just that nobody believed him. But it looks like Renning's not done with his rant.

"I now stand at a new frontier but find myself thwarted. My most perfect specimen-a Tuk'ata Mutant-escaped to the tombs before I could analyze it."

Kory and I shared a look and came to the same conclusion. Seems like we can get a decent combat challenge on the way to getting that holocron.

"Perhaps we could assist you in recovering your specimen." I offered with Kory nodding in agreement.

"Yes. I was hoping as much." Renning said calmly as he gave us some instructions. "My assistant Malora saw which tomb the beast fled into. Find out what she knows, assist me, and you will be rewarded."

"We'll speak with Malora and do whatever is necessary, my lord." Kory said as she and I bowed our heads.

"You've found a great calling in my service. I trust you both appreciate that." Renning said as he turned back to his current experiment.

We walked over to where a young woman, who I am assuming is Malora, is standing out of earshot of Lord Renning. I have to admit, Malora is quite beautiful in her own right. She stands at around Kory's height with the same womanly figure, and has fair skin, black hair done in a sort of bob-cut, and a beautiful set of blue eyes. She wears mascara around her eyes along with the female version of Sith Warrior clothing. She also has a Lightsaber clipped to her hip, unlike Kory and I who use our practice weapons.

"Seeking Lord Renning's lost pet, are you?" Malora asked in a haughty tone as she scoffed. "Don't waste your time. That fool's research is pointless."

I merely scoffed myself as Kory giggled at the implications that we're actually helping that screwball out of the goodness of our hearts.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but we just thought this would be good exercise." I said.

"Nice to see I'm not the only one who thinks my master is a lunatic." Malora said as she began to explain the situation. "Renning deludes the Dark Council into believing he's advancing Sith knowledge. The truth is he wastes the empire's time and resources dissecting mindless animals. Time and money that should be being used to develop better weapons and armor for our troops instead of being wasted on this."

She got a devious grin on her face when she explained the one thing that caught my attention the most in this conversation, besides exactly how much Renning seems to have been crippling the empire in his own way.

"But if his experiments were discredited, he would be banished-and I would be rewarded."

"Then why not simply tell the Dark Council that Renning's a madman? I'm sure they'd listen." Kory suggested before I could speak up.

"Don't be so naive, girl. The Dark Council would never believe the word of an apprentice over her master." Malora said as she shot down that plan. "Look, just a minor alteration to the Mutant Tuk'ata's brain would allow me to reveal my master is a fraud. Bring me the brain before delivering it to Lord Renning, and I'll make it worth your while."

I wasn't planning on doing this for credits, even though it will certainly help Kory and I to afford the essentials we'll need on future missions. I'm doing this to prevent any more of the empire's resources from being wasted like they are. We all know that Renning's lost his marbles, this is just the chance to prove it. And Kory and I were thinking of a way to prove the falsehood of Renning's research not three minutes ago.

Oh, the irony.

"I'm sure we can arrange something." I said to Malora.

And Kory agreed.

"Good. Then we have an agreement."

Malora reached into a crate and pulled out a capsule device. She handed it to me and I started inspecting it with curiosity.

"What I have just given you is a Cryogenic Preservation Capsule. Use that to transport the Mutant Tuk'ata's brain. The Mutant Tuk'ata escaped to the tomb of Marka Ragnos. It's much larger than the others, so it's easy to spot. Return to me with the brain before you see Lord Renning, and I'll take care of the rest." Malora instructed.

We nodded to her and left the research area as we started our trek to the tomb. It's a good thing that Mutant Tuk'ata is in the same area where we're going, as this'll save us a lot of walking. And just as much time searching for it.

"So, are you ready to prove to the Dark Council that Lord Renning's research is just a load of crazy?" Kory asked me.

I gave her a smirk and simply asked the rhetorical question "Is a Smurf butt blue?"

She raised an eyebrow and asked me what a Smurf is and I told her that I'll tell her about it later. And I'll need to save that story for later. After all, this particular endeavor is going to take an awful lot of focus in order for us to complete without incident.

We quickly made our way to the tomb of Marka Ragnos following the directions given to us by Malora, killing several Imperial Soldiers who had apparently gone rogue, along the way. We know we're going to need something to use as bait to draw in the Mutant Tuk'ata, so we killed a rather plump K'lor'slug and collected its fresh corpse to use as bait, planting it on a small altar in a chamber where there's a rather large hole in the wall.

A loud growl resonated through the chamber, prompting us to draw our weapons and take up defensive stances. We were right to do so. The creature roared as it bounded out of the cave it made in the tomb wall, enticed by the dead K'lor'slug we planted as bait and obviously quite pissed off at us for invading its territory. Malora was right about it being larger than the average Tuk'ata. But just because it's big doesn't mean it's smart.

The beast was an utter disappointment to fight. It just leapt at us with its maw wide open to take a bite out of our flesh and all Kory had to do was swing both of her Vibroblades in a crossing slash like a pair of scissors to cut the beast's head off. I didn't even get to do anything in this fight! Not that I was really needed. Although, I'm sure this would have proven to be a challenge for somebody as weak as Ffon. Kory held open the Cryo Capsule as I carefully cut open the skull of the dead animal and removed the brain. She looks a little green seeing me handle an organ like this with my bare hands (I removed my gloves to avoid getting blood on them from something like harvesting a brain. If it were blood from combat, it'd be different). Not that I blame her. I felt like I was going to throw up after doing something so disgusting, even as the brain was placed in the device and sealed up.

"Well, that takes care of that. Let's get out of here and get that holocron." I said.

"Thank the maker!" Kory gasped in relief after putting our cargo away.

As quickly as we could without disturbing the rest of the K'lor'slugs, no sense wasting energy fighting against any more of those things, we exited this tomb and made our way to the main tomb where Harkun's directions told us the monument holding the holocron is located. Along the way, we had to fight against several exiled acolytes who were stalking about in this tomb, piling up more dead bodies for the scavengers.

But our trip didn't last too much longer as we jogged down one particular corridor.

"There it is…!" gasped Kory.

We've finally made it. The chamber where the stone monument that holds the holocron rests. We quickly and efficiently killed the four Shyracks that were looking about this tomb and climbed the manmade ramp up to the top of the pyramid structure of the obelisk where the holocron is encased. Even with the device held within a prison of stone, I can sense immense dark power coming from it. And from the look on her face, Kory senses it too. The monument itself is covered in gouges, scratches, dents and burns. All markings of past attempts to free the holocron within that ended in failure.

"Okay, so how do we get it open?" Kory asked.

"I'm not certain, Kory. But maybe if we recite the Sith Code in the language of the original Sith, it may give us a clue as to how we can open this thing." I suggested.

Kory nodded and began to clear her head, as did I. My idea isn't really much of a plan, but it's all we've got at the moment. And so, as we meditated, we recited the ancient doctrine of the Sith.

"_Nwûl tash."_

"_Dzwol shâsotkun."_

"_Shâsotjontû châtsatul nu tyûk."_

"_Tyûkjontû châtsatul nu midwan."_

"_Midwanjontû châtsatul nu asha."_

"_Ashajontû kotswinot itsu nuyak."_

"_Wonoksh Qyâsik nun."_

The monument shuddered roughly at what we did, and the shaking tremors seemed to attract a small flock of Shyracks and a Tukata. Kory and I were quick to draw our weapons and fight back against the wild beasts. Feeling confident enough in her skills, Kory took on the two Shyracks while I fought the Tuk'ata. Unfortunately, for us at least, they didn't last long against either of us so I'm not going to bother explaining how we killed these beasts.

Putting away our bloodied weapons, Kory and I looked back towards the stone monument which remains unopened. Scratching my head, I racked my brain to try and figure out how we're going to open this thing. At first glance, this task seems to be impossible to accomplish. My lack of brain power certainly doesn't help my case.

"Kory? I'm open to suggestions."

"Harkun told us that this is a Trial of Intellect. A way to test our knowledge of the Force and how to apply it to solve problems. Perhaps you need to… no. No, it can't be that simple." Kory pondered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It might be a long shot, but why not try shooting your Force Lightning at the monument?" Kory suggested causing me to raise an eyeridge in question. "Think about it. The markings on this monument seem to be made by physical strikes. Some of which were obviously reinforced using the power of the Force. I theorize that only someone who is strong in the Force can ever hope to open the stone monument. So maybe, if you shoot the strongest Force Lightning you can generate and overload the prison of the holocron…"

My eyes widened at what Kory is implying. Her idea is a long shot, but it's just crazy enough to work!

"Stand back!" I ordered with a grin.

Kory stepped back until she was at a safe distance as I set the power of my Force Lightning to maximum, the electricity turning red as it built up in my hands. And when I was ready…

"OPEN SESAME!"

...I thrust my arms forward and shot Force Lightning as red as blood at the part of the monument containing the holocron. It was quite the draining experience for me, as I've never had the need to use my Force Lightning to such a degree. But it proved to be well worth it as after a full minute of continuous assault, the stone casing crumbled away and revealed the holocron within. While I took a moment to catch my breath after such an assault, Kory took the holocron from its resting place and put it in our storage.

After catching my breath, I started laughing with pure joy at how Kory was right and we'd gotten the holocron. I was so overwhelmed with joy that I grabbed Kory in a hug and spun her around, much to the girl's embarrassment and, from what I can tell, not so secret joy.

"We got it! We got the holocron! You're an absolute genius, Kory! I could just kiss you!" I said without thinking.

My eyes snapped open wide and I stopped what I was doing upon realizing what I just said, and I set Kory down while awkwardly staring off into space as I tried to avoid eye contact. But I can't help myself. This is the first girl I've ever felt a true romantic interest towards, since I figured out soon after Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof left that my feelings for Trixie and Cindy Vortex were nothing more than silly childhood crushes, and I don't want to screw up our friendship if she'd not interested in me as anything more than a friend.

I froze right on the spot, however, as I felt a pair of soft lips against my cheek. Kory just kissed me. She kissed me…!

Turning my head to look at her I see that, while she is blushing even redder than her hair, Kory does look genuinely happy that she did that.

"Like I told you before-you're cute. And who knows? If things take off from here, you may get more than just a kiss." she whispered suggestively into my ear.

It's a good thing my skin is already red so she can't see the massive blush on my face at both her actions and the implications of what she just said. As Kory walked towards the entrance/exit of the tomb I noticed the slightly more noticeable sway in her hips. Clearly she's interested in me as a love interest.

First that Sith Pureblood woman, Loun. Now Kory has fallen for me. What's next?

* * *

_*****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

_**Oh, Timothy Turner, you may wish you hadn't asked that question, you lucky sonnamugun. Anyway, as always, if you enjoyed the new chapter be sure to fav and follow the story so you'll stay up to date with all the new chapters that come your way. Also, please don't forget to leave a review on your way out. And I'll see you all in my next chapter! Buh-bye now!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Before we get started, I want to thank all of you who have been sticking with my story as I've been writing it, and I want to give a great big shoutout to you all! __**DJ Rodriguez, Mace sheperd, Jason Chandler, akeiser45, **__and last but certainly not least, __**Dragon Bone Z.**_ _Y'all rock, and I hope you'll all keep reading this story through to the end!_

_I'd also like to give thanks to God for giving me the words to write this story and the drive to keep writing it despite the creative slump that I seem to have found myself in. It is because of him that I can continue to write chapters for this stories that I enjoy making for all of you. And for that, I thank him._

_But now, with my rant out of the way, let's check up on our story's protagonists._

* * *

_*I still don't own __**Fairly OddParents,**_ _nor do I own __**Star Wars: The Old Republic!**__*_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"I wish Vicky had a fish head!" = Regular Speech

_'Oh great! The wand not working 'PBBLPT!' noise!' = Thoughts_

**"May the Force be with you." = Someone Yelling**

* * *

_**T**__**hird Person POV.**_

* * *

Late at night at the Dimmsdale Parking Center, Mister and Missus Turner's car drove in and parked in one of the empty spaces. As the car turned off, Missus Turner checked her watch.

"Five minutes to midnight. Deep Toot and their entourage should be arriving here soon." she said.

Mister Turner once again started to crack up at that ridiculous sounding codename, and really, who can blame him? I mean, who gives themselves something like Deep Toot as a codename? It just makes you sound like you've got a terrible case of intestinal gas. But once again, Missus Turner was not amused. And the pointed look she gave to her husband quickly shut him up.

The two stepped out of the car just in time to see a group emerge from the shadows. They're all wearing the classic detective uniform of a Fedora and trenchcoat, but the Turners can't really tell who it is under those disguises because they didn't step out of the darkness enough to show their faces. Their worries were somewhat put to rest when the group proved that they were completely unarmed. No chances of getting shot or stabbed here.

"Which one of you is Deep Toot?" Missus Turner asked.

A~~~nd, Mister Turner is once again chuckling. But a glare from his wife made him stop and whistle innocently. One of the cloaked figures spoke up, revealing their voice to be that of a young woman.

"That would be me. My associates and I need to speak with you two about a very important matter." she said.

Reaching into her coat, she pulled out a large hardcover book with the word 'Evidence' written on the front and back cover. She tossed it to the Turners with enough force to make it land at their feet.

"Your babysitter, Vicky, she's not as sweet and innocent as she makes herself out to be." Deep Toot said as the Turners picked up the book.

Inside were various photographs that captured instances of Vicky doing the very things that she blamed on Timmy while she was babysitting him. Smashing an expensive vase with a baseball bat, burning a piano to cinders, shredding a family photograph frame and all, even painting graffiti of a skull with x's for eyes and its tongue sticking out on the wall. Timmy was the one who took the fall even though Vicky was the one who did the deed, and she gets off scott free with fat wads of cash for her 'babysitting' services.

"The vase, the picture, the piano, the graffiti on the walls, she did all of those horrible things and blamed it all on your son. But if there's one thing that Vicky's got going for her it's arguably her silver tongue. She can easily spin a lie that sounds so much like the truth, anyone would buy it. And you've been buying what she's selling for years, like the gullible fools you are."

"Good Lord! Timmy was right all this time! Vicky IS an evil babysitter, and we never believed him!" Mister Turner said in horrified realization. "I still remember that time when Vicky told us that Timmy melted our car with a flamethrower!"

"I punished Timmy for that! By making him eat chocolate! Which, in hindsight, really wasn't such a good punishment." Missus Turner said as she looked back on her not so good punishment.

"Unless it was that reindeer chocolate." added Mister Turner.

I really hope he's not talking about what I think he's talking about…

"And he's not alone." Deep Toot said, getting the two parents' attention. "Vicky has been tormenting numerous children all over Dimmsdale to the point that some of them have attempted suicide. But they dare not speak out against her because they know that no one will ever believe them."

The Turners looked at each other with growing concern. If Timmy's been this miserable, they can only imagine just how far Vicky's gone with all of those other kids. One thing's for sure, this will require further investigation.

Maybe they can track down the parents of some of these kids that Vicky babysits when she's not babysitting Timmy.

But while these two do that, let's see just how Timmy and Kory are doing back on Korriban.

* * *

_**Timmy's POV.**_

* * *

Kory and I made our way out of the tomb with no further incident, easily cleaving our way through multiple ambushes from Sith acolytes and imperial soldiers who had been driven mad by the pure Dark Side energy that now saturates this area. It leads me to wonder how this happened.

Oh well. I'll think about it later. We're approaching the research lab now. We quickly sought out Malora to complete our agreement to prove the falsehoods of Renning's research. And as expected, she's been expecting us.

"Have you recovered the Mutant Tuk'ata brain yet? I'm eager to conclude the business we discussed." Malora asked as we walked up.

Kory smirked as she took out the capsule containing the brain of the beast in question. A smirk which I shared. Now the Empire's resources won't be wasted on the worthless dissections of a man who's clearly lost more than a few of his marbles.

"It's all yours. Enjoy." Kory said.

She handed the capsule to Malora who opened it to check the contents. She was pleasantly surprised to see that the brain is in pristine condition. Freshly harvested and ready to be given to Lord Renning. Once she makes her alterations of course.

"Excellent." she said with a grin.

She took out a vial filled with a translucent liquid. The liquid itself has no odor, so it won't be easy to tell that the brain has been tampered with. A clever idea Malora has.

"This chemical will make it appear as if Renning is falsifying his research." she said as she poured the chemical over the brain. "There. Now all that's left to do is for me to whisper the right words in the wrong ears."

As Malora handed us the brain, she briefly took out a datapad and started pressing buttons on it. At our curious glances, she explained herself.

"I'm transferring credits to your accounts now. Give Renning the brain and collect his reward, too. You've made out quite well."

"So, what's going to happen now?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"When everyone knows Renning's research is faked, even his closest allies will turn their backs on him. Once he's completely isolated I'll arrange to be rid of him forever." Malora explained with a grin like the cat that ate the Canary. "We shouldn't be seen speaking again. Lord Renning might suspect us. Give him the brain."

"Of course. I do hope that we meet again, Malora. It has been a pleasure working alongside you." I said with respect.

Kory gave a nod of agreement as the two of us delivered the brain to Lord Renning, who took the brain with great greed. With the Holocron now in our possession and the brain delivered, we noticed that it was getting dark. We decided to camp at the research laboratory for the night, but had to share a bed roll since there was only one left. I, of course, offered to take the floor in an effort to respect Kory's personal space, but she was having none of it and insisted that we just share the bed. So, with my arm wrapped around her and her back pressed against my chest, we fell into a restful sleep, even though we were both embarrassed as hell.

...Yeah. This is gonna be a long night for both of us.

Once morning came, we took a taxi back to the academy grounds in a slightly awkward silence. Neither of us was able to look at the other without blushing. As we made our way to Harkun's office we were quick to shield our minds just in case he tried any mind based attacks.

"You better not be wasting my time, slave. You better have the Holocron." Harkun growled as we strode into the room.

Silently, I took the Holocron that Kory and I had managed to free from the Tomb of Marka Ragnos and handed it to Harkun. The man hummed as he examined the Holocron.

"Hm. A fake, or stolen from the library, probably. I'll deal with you later." Harkun said as he placed the Holocron on his desk. "Now - I believe it's time for another demonstration. Gerr, step forward."

A muscular human who is one of the tallest individuals here was quick to obey.

"Yes, overseer." he said.

I have to admit, Gerr is being remarkably calm in this situation. Doesn't he realize what Harkun has planned for him? Apparently not, if he thinks that this is a time to be totally calm. He must not remember what Harkun tried to do to Kory when we'd all first arrived here.

"Ffon - kill him." Harkun ordered.

"With pleasure, overseer." Ffon said, all too happy to kill someone.

Realization fully set in as Ffon walked forward until he stood in front of Gerr. The poor guy tried to run away from his clearly more powerful opponent. Big mistake. That's like a prey animal turning their back against a predator. It's when they're at their most vulnerable. And Gerr was no different as he was zapped in the back by a wave of Force Lightning that sent him sprawling to the ground. It apparently wasn't strong enough to kill him, but Gerr was rendered paralyzed. No longer able to move, he could only watch as Ffon delivered the killing blow.

A simple beheading. A basic form of killing, but effective. Ffon flicked the blood off of his Vibroblade before sheathing it back across his back.

"Let Gerr be an example to you. Ffon destroyed him easily, like he will destroy all of you. Are there any other objections?" Harkun asked as if mocking us.

"You are only giving us power, Harkun." I said defiantly.

"And your comments are only hastening your own death, slave. For yourself, and your little whore." Harkun said to me.

My hands instinctively tightened into fists upon hearing that derogatory name. I could handle being referred to as a slave, I could handle people talking down on, and insulting me. But if there's ONE THING I absolutely can not stand, it's people like Harkun treating women with such blatant disrespect! But before I could attempt to make him pay for saying such things, I felt a hand grasp one of my own. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Kory giving me a pleading look as she subtly shook her head no.

I stopped what would have been my righteous assault, but make no mistake. Harkun will get his, soon. And when he does it will be slow and painful! Like Jorgen's charcoal anecdotes!

"Now, the rest of you know the next trial. Go. You, slave - stay here." Harkun ordered.

Everyone else filed out of Harkun's office as I instinctively used my arm to push Kory behind me for protection. I don't trust Harkun as far as I can throw him!

"Now, slave - you think yourself pretty clever getting that Holocron, don't you?" growled Harkun.

I merely smirked as I replied.

"Oh, but it was not just me, Harkun. Kory was the brains in this operation. I'm just the muscle. Either way, we really are the best."

"You are lucky Lord Zash finds you useful." Harkun growled again. "Now, for your trial. The last, darkest secrets of Tulak Hord are buried in his tomb. Lord Zash wants this text. But the final resting place of the dead Lord is not so easily trespassed. You will not be the first to die there."

As I yawned in boredom, I savored the look of utter indignation on Harkun's face. Absolutely priceless. He looks like someone stole all of his left hand gloves, kicked him in the balls, yodeled in his face, and then ran off!

"Oh, blah, blah, blah, we get it already. You send us into a tomb to do the impossible, hoping we die, and we come back and prove you wrong. What, are you also going to have us slay the Jabberwocky and go on to save Narnia?"

"Shut up, slave. I don't know what this 'Narnia' is or even what in the inferno is a 'Jabberwocky', but I've had about enough of your mockery. Do not come back here until you have gotten the text from Tulak Hord's tomb. Out of my sight, slave! And take your whore with you before I cut you both in half!" Harkun shouted.

But he soon found himself gasping for breath and clawing at his throat as if someone was choking him. Indeed, it is I who is using Force Choke on him. I glared at him, feeling my sulphuric yellow eyes glow as my stare bored into his very soul.

"Let me make one thing abundantly clear, _Overseer_," I snarled with enough venom to kill a Tarentatek. "Never, ever, EVER, call Kory a whore again!"

I then threw him against the wall using the Force and stormed out while keeping Kory in front of me, leaving the overseer to gasp for air and cough as he attempted to steady his breathing. Once we were a good distance away, I took a deep breath and sighed as Kory turned around to look me in the eye with nothing more than concern.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that, Kory. I didn't mean to scare you like that, but I meant what I said. If Harkun or anyone else dares to call you, or any other woman, a whore, then I will gladly end them in the slowest and most painful way possible. Don't even try to stop me-"

I was cut off by Kory putting a finger to my lips.

"Timmy, I'm not mad at what you did to Harkun. Far from it, actually. I'm quite happy that you stood up for me and defended my honor as a woman. It was… really sweet of you." she said with a blush.

I just stood there dumbfounded as she lowered her hand. All I could do was mutter a quiet "you're welcome." and follow her out of the academy. Fortunately, we remembered to ask an honor guard for directions to the tomb of Tulak Hord and quickly made our way in. The dim lightning certainly made it a little difficult to navigate, but not more so than when we went through the tomb of Ajunta Pall to meet with Spindrall and make our way to the academy from the landing strip.

It took a few wrong turns, but we did manage to find the first of the tablets containing the texts that Harkun said Lord Zash wanted. But it was surrounded by bloodthirsty Shyracks! I was about to draw my staff when Kory put her arm in front of me and stopped me. She gave me a coy grin as she faced the Shyracks.

"Let me take care of this. It won't take long." Kory said.

I wasn't so sure about letting her fight alone, but before I could voice my protest she released a war cry and used a Force Jump to propel herself at one of the Shyracks! She drew both of her Vibroblades in mid-air and sliced the first one into fourths upon landing! Naturally, this sent the rest of them into a frenzy as they proceeded to swarm Kory. But she proved ready for them.

They weren't even a challenge for her as she swiftly and gracefully cut them all out of the sky. Those rats with wings didn't even know what hit them.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Kory said with a cheeky grin.

Quickly shaking off my surprise, I walk into the chamber with her as she slings her weapons across her back once again.

"That was fantastic, Kory! All of that practice from fighting Shyracks in the tomb of Marka Ragnos really paid off!"

Kory blushed at my praise as I took out the datapad that was provided to record the texts from the tomb. It only took a few minutes to copy down everything, and then I took out my own personal datapad and started copying the texts down again.

"What are you doing, Timmy?" asked Kory.

"Harkun told us to bring back the texts from Tulak Hord's tomb for Lord Zash. He didn't say anything about copying them for our own use." I explained with a trolling grin.

One which Kory matched as she took out her own datapad and began to do the same.

#loophole, am I right?

With the first of the texts copied down, we quickly made our way out of the first tomb. The sunlight stung our eyes as they adjusted from being in the dark tomb for so long, but it was a welcome change from stumbling around in the dark all day. But it looks like the outside of the tomb isn't any better than it is inside. Apparently, a small army of slaves have armed themselves and started a rebellion. They've recruited several imperial soldiers and former acolytes to their cause, and have reprogrammed imperial battle droids to fight for them and act as sentries.

Kory and I shared a look and I could tell that we've come to the same conclusion. This just got a whole lot harder. Oh well. Time to swallow our fear and get in there to retrieve the remaining texts for Lord Zash and complete our trial.

And we'll bring some medical supplies from the med station, just in case.

As we charged into the fray and fought our way through the rebels, we quickly learned that what these guys lacked in pure might, they make-up for in numbers and ingenuity. It's a good thing we've learned a lot of techniques from the academy's trainers, Rance and Samus. And from the looks of things, our strength in these abilities has grown quite a bit. Especially in Kory's case.

I'm pretty sure the Force Roar she used peeled the flesh away from one rebel's bones like some sort of flesh and blood banana.

...Ewww!...

Quickly deciding that we'd need to save our strength for when we reach the remaining tombs, I utilized a Force technique I haven't had a chance to use yet. Vanish. As the name implies, this technique turns the user and whomever else it's used on invisible. And even masks the sounds of our movements. With our presence hidden, we quickly snuck out way to the second maze that is part of Tulak Hord's tomb. Fortunately for us it was a straight shot from the entrance. But like last time, this tomb was infested with nasty beasties. Hungry K'lor'slugs.

I hate k'lor'slugs!

But I'm not backing down! Sending Force Lightning into my staff I charged right into the fray and hacked all of the smaller slugs to pieces with Lacerate. But the larger ones are definitely going to be a major pain in the behind! I was able to kill one of them easily using my Force Lightning, but mentally cursed as I lost sight of the other…

**"Augh!"**

...Never mind.

The damn thing popped up from underground and managed to slice me across the back using one of its talons! Can't believe I let that happen! I'm usually so much more aware of my surroundings!

**"Timmy!"** cried Kory.

She roared and leapt at the k'lor'slug before impaling it through the heart using one of her Vibroblades. The disgusting creature gave a last cry of pain before slumping down to the ground, dead as a doorknob. But she paid the creature no mind and ran to check on me.

"Are you okay?" Kory asked as she knelt down to inspect my back. "Stupid question, of course you're not okay!"

"Kory! Kory, I'm fine. Really. It just grazed me." I said reassuringly.

And it is true that it was just a glancing blow, but that does nothing to alleviate the pain. Or stop the blood from flowing out of the wound. But it seems Kory is too worried to listen to me as she quickly took out one of the medical kits we brought with us.

"Now, hold still. This is going to hurt." she said.

As she sprayed the medicine along the length of my wound I hissed at the stinging feeling the spray caused as it killed any bacteria that may have gotten into the wound. Since my tunic was pretty much ruined, I tore it off and handed it to Kory who proceeded to tear it up even more as she turned it into a makeshift bandage wrap. After tying it on tightly, she finally slapped me upside the head.

"That's for not paying attention!" she scolded.

Yeah, not gonna lie, I deserved that. But I was totally unprepared for Kory to grab me by the shoulders… and kiss me smack dab on the lips. When we separated, we were both a blushing mess even though you can't really see it against my red skin.

"T-That's for… having faith in me, and… saving my life. When Harkun tried to end it."

Well, it's official. My brain just shut down. I mean, really! First Assistant Overseer Loun gives me her number, now Kory's falling for me, WHAT'S NEXT?!

Muttering a 'you're welcome.', we immediately got to work copying down the texts from this new tablet. Better to do so now, and quickly.

Once we were done, we exited this particular tomb and saw that the sun was at its highest point. So we decided to hunker down and regain some strength.

"Just so you know, I am not eating ration bars all the time. I have yet to find one of these that doesn't taste like carbonite mixed with grease." Kory said.

"And how do you know what that tastes like?"

"Trust me, Timmy, you don't want to know. But let's just say the one who owned me when I was a slave was one sadistic piece of trash." Kory replied.

I decided not to question her any further. I was just going to focus on getting the final text for Lord Zash before the day is done so we can turn them in to Harkun and get some rest. All the while, I'm going to be going shirtless because of this injury. Not that Kory seems to mind if her own blushing as she steals glances at me is any indication.

When we finished our food, if those things can even be called that, we snuck past the rest of the rebels and made our way into the final tomb. But it seems some of these rebels beat us to it and are trying to raid the tomb for ancient Sith treasures. Yeah, not on my watch! And from the look of it, Kory was thinking the same thing. But rather than waste our time with physical combat on these fools, I had an idea.

"Kory, start channeling your Force Lightning and wait for my signal." I instructed.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Trust me."

Though she was still skeptical, Kory did as instructed and started channeling her Force Lightning. She held it within her hands as it kept charging up and increasing the voltage while I started to do the same. Sweat poured from our brows as we continued to amp up the voltage of the attack. After a moment more… I initiated my master plan!

"NOW! SHOOT!"

We thrust our arms out at the same time and shot our Force Lightning, which connected into one giant lightning storm. The results were that the lightning hit the largest of the would-be grave robbers and electrocuted him to death. But it didn't end there. The lightning created a chain that connected to all members of the grave robbing party, electrocuting them to death as they all fell to the ground as blackened corpses when it was done.

"How'd you know that would work?" Kory asked.

"I didn't. I just assumed it would work since they were all wearing a lot of metal, and metal is an electrical conductor." I answered honestly. "Come on, let's go get the final text from this tomb and go home."

We walked on in silence as we just followed the trail of corpses that used to be the tomb raiders that infested this tomb and tried to defile the resting place of one of the most powerful Sith Lords to ever exist, and within fifteen minutes of walking we found the final text. As well as a bunch of charred monster husks. I suppose our combined blast of Force Lightning did more damage than I'd initially thought possible.

"Well, at least now we don't have to fight for the text." quipped Kory.

I quietly chuckled at her little joke as we got to work copying everything down. Like the last times we did this we were absolutely meticulous and made certain we didn't miss anything. We double, TRIPLE-checked, even as we made sure to get every last scrap of information. When we were done, we exited the tomb and made our way back to the Sith Academy. Quite easy for us to sneak past everyone since I was using my Vanish ability to cloak us until we got to the academy grounds.

And upon arrival, we decided to make our way to Harkun's office to rub our accomplishment in his smug, prick face. Especially since we finished our task in record time. But that's when we heard something just outside his office.

"Yes - yes, remarkable. Magnificent."

Kory and I stopped in our tracks and looked to our side to see the one who said those things. It was a woman with fair skin who looks to be in her mid, maybe late, twenties. She stands at about an average height for a woman, and her straight blonde hair is cut to be neck length. Her hazel eyes showed this kind of mischief, but also hold a certain kindness in them. Unlike myself and Kory, however, she wears the robes of a full Sith Lord.

"L-Lord Zash!..." gasped Kory.

This is Lord Zash? I certainly didn't expect a woman, what with the title being 'lord'. But I'm not so foolish to think of women as weak. There are several in my life who can prove that particular stereotype wrong. And Kory is chief among them. We were quick to bow to her in respect as she approached, but I didn't sense any malicious intent from her.

"You - you, slave. Wai-no, acolyte, you and your lovely little friend here are the duo who brought me this magnificent Holocron from the tomb of Marks Ragos, yes?" Lord Zash asked.

"Yes, my Lord. We found the Holocron." I replied respectfully.

Hey, she's not a Lord of the Sith for nothing! And I don't really want to try her patience and risk getting myself, and more importantly, Kory, killed because I pissed off Lord Zash.

"Unbelievable. One-thousand years buried in that tomb. Sith lords passing it by. And then - the most unlikely people come along." Lord Zash said more to herself than us. "Tell me, how did you manage it?"

Well, I see no use in lying to her, and no doubt she can sense when someone is lying, so I just recounted our adventure in the tomb with nothing but pure honesty.

"It was Kory's idea, my Lord. My idea was that we try reciting the Sith code in the language of the Sith. When that didn't work, Kory suggested that I use the Force to get to the Holocron. So, I shot lightning at it and it opened."

"Such a simple solution. Why didn't we think of that?" Lord Zash asked herself obviously feeling stupid. "We must have thought too deeply on it. Or perhaps that Holocron was waiting for someone worthy to free it. You two's work so far in bringing back this Holocron and now the text from Tulak Hord's tomb has me intrigued. I am watching your progress eagerly. I have high hopes for you and your friend, acolyte. Sky high."

"Thank you, my Lord. You honor us." I said as I bowed.

"Yes. Thank you very much, my Lord." Kory added as she mimicked my actions.

Both of us felt humbled by the words of the Sith Lord, but also quite encouraged by how she said that she has high hopes for us. She's not even judging us based on our past lives as slaves, so that's a big plus in my book.

"Good luck, acolytes. Good luck." Lord Zash said as, to our shock, she gave us a pat on the back before leaving on her way.

Most likely to study the holocron's contents. We couldn't help but stare as Lord Zash walked away. She is a multitude of things all rolled up into one. From first impressions alone, I can tell that she's powerful, intelligent, beautiful, and surprisingly kind for a Sith Lord. Most of them are either neutral towards everyone or are just so damn preachy.

Empire this, dark side that, and blah, blah, blah!

"So that was Lord Zash!..." Kory gasped in awe.

"Indeed it was, Kory." I said equally as awed. "Indeed it was."

* * *

_*****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

_In "No Such Luck AU (The Emperor's Wrath)" which of these paths do you want Lincoln to follow?_

_**Sith Marauder: **__4 votes_

_**Sith Juggernaut:**_ _2 votes_

_You all have until Lincoln passes his trials to cast your votes before I decide which path Lincoln should take as a Sith Warrior. Thank you all so much for reading, and I'll see you all in my next update! See ya!_


End file.
